1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of roller skate wheel cleaning and, more particularly, to a machine for automatically and efficiently cleaning both wheels of a pair of roller skate wheels at the same time.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, roller skate wheels have been individually cleaned by hand, a process which was very laborious and time consuming. Furthermore, for a commercial skating rink, such a process was very expensive, as it required a great deal of human labor.